Blakdeath
Blakdeath is currently the 12th Generation Kenpachi and is currently Captain of Squad 5 in the Gotei 13. He is formally the Captain of Squad 11 but after the final fight against Yhwach he requested to change squads as he had found that the ways of Squad 11 weren't the path he wanted to follow anymore. Appearance Blakdeath takes on the appearance of a noble samurai with long hair up in a ponytail and keeps his zanpakuto on his left hip. Having dark hair and eyes plus standing at 6'7" hes considered one of the tallest shinigami to this day left alive. He wears the typical shinigami uniform even during his years as a captain. Personality He has a common personality with most Kenpachi and other Squad 11 members is that he's a violent fighter while in combat and while training with others. During times of relaxation he's rather calm compared to others and gives off a soft demeanor. He doesn't tend to warm up to others unless they seem to hold strong to their souls and not corrupt themselves just for the need of power. History Coming to Power Arc Born in the year 1946 in the outer districts of the Rukongai, Blakdeath came into the Soul Society from a very poor background plus a very hostile one as well. At the age of 4 Blakdeath witnessed the death of his parents right before his very eyes which caused him to gain a very angry outlook on life and just wanted to fight to kill. During his years before he was discovered by the Gotei 13, Blakdeath was known in the outer districts as a very deadly killer who killed anyone who dared to cross his path. It was until one day he ran into a young woman who peaked his interest that he started to gain a more caring nature, hostile still but showed deep concern for her when she was on her own. He spent time with her from the age of 15 to 21 with her until she died from a cut she got while out picking flowers. During this time Blakdeath went into a deep depression and vanished from sight until the next year when the Gotei 13 tracked him down. The year of 1966 was the strangest time for Blakdeath as he was tracked down by a member of Squad 11 who was sent out to find him and recruit into the Shinigami Academy. Being taken from the area he was used to being in all of his life to a location that he didn't know anything about made him grow cold once more around people. He did study hard in the Academy but flunked when it came to using Kido as he held no interest in it, finding it to be just cheap tricks and chose to stick to up close combat. He remained in the Academy until 1972 when he graduated and joined Squad 11 under Kenpachi Zaraki. Aizen's Conspiracy Arc Blakdeath was present in the Squad 11 Training Hall practicing with his zanpakuto to learn Shikai when he overheard someone talking about the Squad 10 Captain Isshin Shiba who mysteriously vanished out of thin air. As a search for a new Captain was underway Blakdeath decided to ignore the news and go back to his training. Soul Society Arc Blakdeath was present when Ichigo Kurosaki and his group invaded the Soul Society, remaining close to the main group of Squad 11 during the invasions starting stages. After hearing about the defeat of Ikkaku Madarame, Blakdeath decided to try and fight Ichigo with the aid of the other squad members. Upon finding Ichigo however Blakdeath and his group were easily defeated and sent to the Squad 4 barracks where he remained for the remainder of the invasion. It wasn't much longer after his defeat that Blakdeath heard about Sosuke Aizen, Kaname Tousen and Gin Ichimaru betrayed the Soul Society. It was after the news of this Blakdeath decided that he couldn't afford to be down like he was again and went back into training and decided to go into hiding until sometime later in the future. Years of Fear Arc The year is now 2055 and Blakdeath is now the current 3rd Seat of Squad 11 after many years of training after the death of Ikkaku Madarame in a battle against some Arrancar. During this period many things began to happen such as Quincy begin to appear once more all over the world as well as Arrancar showing up and attacking Shinigami. Sojun Kamashi the Captain of Squad 3 during this time was one of the first victims of this. Attending the late Captain's funeral Blakdeath decided now was the time to finally finish his training with his Bankai so he could protect everyone. Category:Shinigami Army Category:Shinigami Category:Gotei 13 Category:Captain Category:Kenpachi Current Plot Quincy Invasion Arc Blakdeath was one of the people who were made Captain over the Hell Butterfly system that the Captain Commander Toshiro Orahara ordered to have done to make the process go over faster. Now that a new Kenpachi was found Toshiro seemed satisfied with himself knowing that he picked one of the strongest of the squad to live up to the title passed to him. Which is what Toshiro was hoping for when making Blakdeath a Captain in the first place especially with his known Bankai. Blakdeath is first originally seen with his squad members in the Squad 11 training hall watching them train before giving them a speech. This speech told them what was going to be new with the squad and what their new mission was. Basically all was the same except the fact that Quincy were still breathing in the Soul Society. So with a plan in mind Blakdeath sent the members of Squad 11 to each Rukongai district with 50 members each and since one of the districts were already taken back only 150 members were sent. Blakdeath then charged off to Sokyoku Hill after a small period of zoning out to assist the other Squad Captains that were there fighting off the Quincy. Once on Sokyoku Hill, Blakdeath was noticed by a group of Quincy who then backed away in fear of his spiritual pressure which annoyed the Captain greatly. Getting his rage up a little he then slaughtered a group of Quincy without even batting an eye. Once that was done he turned his attentions to another group standing near by and then killed them all within a quick step of his Shunpo. Getting bored of this fight Blakdeath then sat down and waited for the others to finish before moving on to other areas. After the main battle was over Blakdeath just decided to return to his barracks to await for the next big mission. After returning to his barracks, he was once again contacted by the Captain Commander to accompany him to the World of the Living to find Uchiro Kamashi and a strange person that he was last seen with. Both Blakdeath and Toshiro went to the World of the Living over the Pacific Ocean near Australia where they finally ran into Uchiro and the strange unidentified person. After a brief talk Blakdeath went off to rescue Uchiro and Jinjako Hiroji from being trapped in hell by the trap the Quincy. After the rescue Blakdeath went back to the Soul Society to fight the final battle against the Quincy on Sokyoku Hill with many other allies of the Gotei 13. After the main group of the Quincy army was defeated leaving just a small amount of them, Blakdeath stood to fight after the Captain Commander ordered him and Uchiro to fight beside him against Yhwach. Ready to finally fight a strong opponent Blakdeath quickly activated his Bankai to prepare his assault against them and bring about an end to this war. Jumping into action right away, Blakdeath quickly killed three other Quincy then launched his counter attack against Yhwach but was quickly defeated due to an arrow blast from Yhwach sending him flying back into the ground. Blakdeath wasn't completely done with his attack as he then revealed he absorbed the arrow with is bankai's ooze and sent it back at Yhwach only to fail. After failing to win against Yhwach, Blakdeath sat back and watched Uchiro and Jinjako launch their attacks against Yhwach only to fail as well until Captain Commander Toshiro stepped in. Being ordered to surround both Uchiro and Jinjako with his bankai's ooze to protect them from Toshiro's bankai, Blakdeath quickly followed this order and began to watch Toshiro fight against Yhwach while he began to think about his path that he took in his lifetime. Skills Having no interest in Kido at all during his years in the Academy, he instead excelled in Hand to Hand Combat as well as Zanjutsu classes which is what made him graduate as one of the strongest in his class. Despite him having no skill in Kido he is easily considered one of the strongest Captain in the new Generation of Captains. Zanjutsu Expert: Blakdeath has trained in Squad 11 for over a hundred years so since he made the rank Kenpachi of course he will have this skill mastered byond a level of all others. Able to fight many Quincy Sternritter at one time without hardly getting a scratch on him and kill them within a matter of moments. This is a feat that only a few other Captains are capable of. Hand to Hand Combat Expert: Excelling in Zanjutsu, Blakdeath also took on Hakuda skills so he could enjoy a battle a little more once in a while since using his sword was more of an instant kill. Showing the ability to fight on a level of Kenpachi Zaraki when it was compared to hand to hand combat, Blakdeath was able to fight on a level very close to that of his former Captain. Zanpakuto Haruzuki- (Slayer of Light) is the zanpakuto of Blakdeath. The sword has a blueish colored hilt with a cross shaped hand guard. The blade is razor sharp and is always carried with Blakdeath at all times unless he is in social events or is going to a Captains meeting at Squad 1 Barracks. Shikai- Its release command is Blast Them. In this state the zanpakuto doesn't change much other than growing much longer in size and its cutting power is increased greatly. The appearance of the zanpakuto changes slightly with the hilt changing to be covered with a cloth and the hand guard changes shape into a more oval shape that doesn't span out from the sword like before and stays closer to the blade. The edges of the blade itself becomes jagged giving it a damaged appearance but it is actually very sharp and can cut into other zanpakuto easily if the spirit energy is concentrated properly. Shikai Special Ability: '''Due to the high concentration of Spirit Energy in the shikai, Blakdeath is capable of cutting through many different things such as large buildings, guns, titanium metals as well as other Zanpakuto. This is a technique that made him famous in Squad 11, giving him the moniker 'Slayer of all'. '''Arumaki: '''A particularly strong, concussive, and destructive crimson-colored energy blast. As the energy flows out of the blade, it fires in the arc of the sword's swing. It can take on a point-blank '''Cero from an Espada-level Arrancar by dissipating it with a blast of equal power. Bankai- Ryuumon Haruzuki (Destruction of all) When released the blade of Blakdeath's Zanpakutō liquifies into a thick, dark red substance able to surround his vicinity. Once the majority of the liquid flows off the Zanpakutō, it reveals the remainder has solidified into a shortened katana, which then can be used for combat, strong and sturdy enough to clash against other Zanpakuto with little to no problem. '''Bankai Special Ability: '''Blakdeath has the ability to use his liquid coming off from his zanpakuto he calls 'ooze' to block attacks with and even absorb things into it to break down its power and absorb it into his own, even turn the previous attacks against opponents with little to no effort. This ooze can also be used to cover allies to protect them from larger attacks. Rank History Squad 5 Captain Preceded by: Shinji Hirako 2307-Present Succeeded by: N/a Squad 11 Captain Preceded by: Kenpachi Zaraki 2303-2307 Succeeded by: unknown Kenpachi Preceded by: Kenpachi Zaraki 2303-Present Succeeded by: unknownCategory:Shinigami Army Category:Shinigami Category:Gotei 13 Category:Captain Category:Kenpachi